justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación
The Ejército Revolucionario de Liberación a.k.a. "the Guerrillas" a.k.a. The Peoples Revolutionary Army of San Esperito (PRASE) is an organization in Just Cause (1). Description They're the main force opposing Salvador Mendozas government in San Esperito. They are led by José Caramicas. An alliance between The Agency and the guerrillas is formed after the mission Breakout, in which Rico frees Caramicas from the El Grande Fort. They're also in an alliance with the Rioja Cartel. Their Faction color is green. Rico can do sidemissions for them to liberate settlements and Provinces and to unlock safehouses. Increasing ones rank in the Guerrilla army will unlock different vehicles and weapons at the safehouses. This faction is similar to the Reapers, in Just Cause 2. They both represent left-wing politics and want to cause a revolution. If you complete all the storyline missions, Provincia Aguilar and Isla Dominio are guaranteed to be under their control (marked green on the PDA political map). The name "The Peoples Revolutionary Army of San Esperito (PRASE)" appears only in the game manual. Vehicles Theoretically after liberating all the military bases, all the military vehicles in them should technically belong to the Guerrillas, but some military vehicles don't have their colors or logo changed after being captured like, the Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. It can be captured at La Perdida Military Base, but it will always spawn in blue and gray color and always spawn with the logo of the San Esperito Military. The Guerrillas didn't bother to repaint it, or in other words, the developers never intended for spawning vehicles to change allegiance. 'Patrol vehicles' Land Vehicles *Wallys GP - Some have mounted guns and some don't. *Shimizu Tumbleweed - Equipped with a Mounted Gun. *Hurst Buckaroo - Equipped with a mounted gun. Helicopters *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Commonly seen in the sky. Extremely common after the Province is liberated. 'In Sidemissions' Land Vehicles *Yamada 37-14 Vaquero - Uncommonly seen in village liberations. *Battaille GPT-6 - A unique 4 wheel version is seen in a cut-scene during the mission Breakout. *Ballard series armoured vehicles - Used in city liberations. Helicopters *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - Provided in some sidemissions, also seen in use in the final storyline mission. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Provided in some sidemissions, also seen in use in the final storyline mission. 'Provided at safehouses' Note all these vehicles are unmarked and as you promote, the land, nautical, and air vehicles are slowly replaced. The land vehicles are replaced much more quickly, while the sea and air vehicles are only replaced once. Land Vehicles *Apache Army Model 842 *Baxter Petit. *Scando 700 Sedan. *Shimizu Tumbleweed. *Wallys GP - Green and unarmed. *Stinger GP - Green and armed. *MV - Green and unarmed. *Harland DTWV-2 Scout - Brown. Last land vehicle to be unlocked. Helicopters *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Brown. Replaced by Chimaera. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. - Agency version, oddly. Replaces Skreemer. Nautical vehicles *Jaeger 5FJ 7. - At coastal safehouses. Replaced by Pequod. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 - At coastal safehouses. Replaces Jaegar. Trivia *The all green camouflage soldier model was once though to be a special forces soldier of the San Esperito Military, because of a glitch that made friendly soldiers turn on the player randomly during Liberations. *They're the only faction in the game that uses the Dawson 61 Sports Model. Gallery Soldiers Guerrilla Camouflage Soldier.png|A Guerrilla soldier, wearing all green camouflage. Two guerrillas soldiers speaking between them.jpg|Two guerrillas soldiers speaking between them, their weapons are Moretti P.94. Land Vehicles Yamada 37-14 Vaquero, guerrilla version, side view (1).jpg|Yamada 37-14 Vaquero, appears during the liberations in charge of Guerrillas. Apache Army Model 842, Civilian version, side view from front..jpg|Apache Army Model 842, side view from front. Wallys GP (Quesada military base).png|The Guerrillas, driving one of their unarmed Wallys GP's at the Quesada military base. Guerrilla Tumbleweed.png|One of the Guerrilla's standard patrol vehicles, the Shimizu Tumbleweed. Guerrilla Buckaroo.png|The third patrol vehicle used by the Guerrillas, the Hurst Buckaroo. Ballard M5B1 Scout (guerrilla, front).png|The most powerful Guerrilla vehicle on land, the Ballard M5B1 Scout. MV, side view from front.jpg|MV. Wallys GP and MV, together side by side, upper side view.jpg|Wallys GP and MV, together side by side, front view. Helicopter Delta_5H4_Boxhead,_side_view_from_front..jpg|Delta 5H4 Boxhead, side view from front. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera (Guerrilla).png|A Guerrilla version of the Delta MAH-15 Chimeara at Esperito City. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, side view from front..jpg|Jackson Z-19 Skreemer seen at safehouse . (This Guerrilla version has no decals). Nautical vehicles Jaeger_5FJ_7,Guerrilla version, side view from front..jpg|Jaeger 5FJ 7,Provided at safehouses, side view from front. Safehouses San Esperito - Safe houses.png|Locations of the safehouses in San Esperito,See also: Maps. Decals Guerrilla Primary logo.png|The Guerrilla's primary logo. Guerrilla Secondary Logo.png|The Guerrilla's secondary logo. Guerrilla Tertiary Logo.png|The Guerrilla's tertiary logo. Guerrilla Stripe decal.png|The Guerrilla's stripe decal. Miscellaneous San Esperito posters (guerrilla support 1).png|The vandalized posters on town walls show support for José Caramicas and his revolution effort. San Esperito posters (guerrilla support 2).png|Another vandalized posters. Category:Factions Category:Just Cause Category:Content